Sunset my continuation of Breaking Dawn
by extra-twilight
Summary: "I wanted Edward so badly! I wanted to have sex with him now! Why did Rosalie and Emmett do this to us? Why did Jake have to tell Nessie everything?" There should be a fifth twilight-book where Edward and Bella would have a more sexual relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-„Now you know," I said. „No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

-"I know one exception," Edward said. "I love you more!"

It was the sweetest thing he had ever said, even though he had said a lot of sweet and romantic thing. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I was still getting used to these vampire-kisses. They were so powerful; the feeling was like a million times stronger than when I was a human. I felt sorry for making Edward not being able to feel this until after I became a vampire. I was going to make him feel this wonderful feeling as often as possible, and I didn't have anything against kissing Edward and having sex with him as often as possible. I had never felt anything like this and I never could have imagined about this wonderful feeling. Now I also knew that Edward would be with me forever. We had a baby, we were married, he had promised to love me for every single moment of forever and he was the one who turned me into a vampire, because of all this we would never be able to break up. It is not like we would ever break up even though none of these things were true. We were soul mates, he was the love of my existence and I was the love of his existence. All this thoughts about our love made me want him even more. I kissed him even harder and because I was still much stronger than him I could easily push him so he fell on the bed. Luckily Nessie could sleep and sleep and it was almost impossible to wake her up just by being loud. Edward wrapped his hands around my waist and dragged me closer to him so I was on top of him. He rolled us so he would be on top, then he smoothly put his soft hands inside my shirt and tore it of me, that was okay because Alice had forbid us to use the same clothes twice. When he started to unhook my bra I quickly tore of his white shirt. I put my chest onto his and we kissed. It was a passionate kiss, we both really like tongue when we kiss and we know each other so well that we use a lot of tongue and my tongue always starts in the left side of his mouth and his on the right side of my mouth. I know that's how he wants a kiss to be and he knows that's how I want a kiss to be. While we were kissing Edward put his hands in my hair and made them slide down my back and ripped my pants off. I did the same to him. He went inside me and everything felt complete. The world was perfect! I had Edward and we had Renesmee. Charlie still visited even though we were vampires, which he didn't know though he knew that I wasn't normal anymore. Carlisle and Esme had been very nice to us and Rosalie had been helping me very much with Renesmee and I never felt like she hated me know. Jake is also so nice to Renesmee even though I want to kill him. Even though I chose Edward and hoped that he would find someone else, this someone else wasn't anyone else. I never allowed him to imprint on my daughter. But to be fair I think he is the best husband my dear daughter could ever find. He is of course not as good as Edward because that's impossible. I am so relieved that we could convince the Volturi that Nessie isn't a young newborn vampire. I have never felt as relieved. The fact that I was the one that saved everyone because of my shield makes this all even more wonderful. The thing that made all this even more perfect is that right now Edward was inside me and we were kissing. Could the world be better?

Chapter 2

"Mommy?" I heard Renesmee say from her bed. I stopped kissing Edward, put on a nightgown and stood up.

"Little Nessie are you awake?" I asked her.

"Yes mommy!" Renesmee said. "I want to play with Jake. Where is he? Where is he?"

"You have started talking so much," I told her. "Jake is probably asleep now, its eight a.m. and he often sleeps until twelve. But if you want to go and see him I'm sure he would wake up early just to play with you."

"Thanks mommy," Renesmee said. Then she ran outside to find Jake.

"How much has she grown tonight?" Edward asked.

"Probably an inch or two," I told him. "But she will probably stop growing when she is seven like the half-human and half-vampire man Alice found."

"She is so beautiful," Edward said. "She has her beauty from you!"

"Very funny Edward!" I said while I punched his shoulder.

"Bella I mean it you are beautiful!" Edward said.

"Yeah I am now but I wasn't before!" I told him. "You know as well as I do that Renesmee has got all her beauty from you!"

"Wow you are just as stubborn as a vampire!" Edward said laughing. "I thought it was impossible to be as stubborn as you when you were a human."

I punched him on his shoulder again.

"Ouch!" He said and laughed. I laughed to and kissed him and we fell onto the bed again, this time because of him.

Edward rolled me so he would be on top and kissed my neck, my cheeks, my breasts, my stomach... It was so comfortable to have him here. I wished this moment would last forever.

I only had my nightgown on and he was wearing nothing so I only had to take my nightgown of and we were both totally naked. Edward looked absolutely amazing. His abs weren't too big but they still were big, his arms were strong and his legs were so strong and beautiful. His hair was everywhere but it wasn't messy it was just like it was supposed to be. It was absolutely perfect. It was golden brown with some red in it and it looked like the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen. I had never seen anything like this hair. His eyes were golden brown because we went hunting yesterday. Mine were still a bit red but they were getting browner. His golden eyes were still the most beautiful eyes you could imagine. His cheekbones were so sharp and amazing and his lips just waited for me to kiss them. I didn't want to make them wait longer so I kissed him. He kissed me back and didn't wait long to softly get inside me. I kissed him and rolled myself on top. I kissed his mouth, and then I kissed his amazing cheekbones, his neck, his strong and amazing abs... We continued kissing each other until Edward suddenly wrapped his arms and feet around me and I felt this wonderful tingling-feeling in my stomach and my uterus when he smoothly but passionately put his perfect, long and white penis inside me, kissed my neck and started playing with my hair with his left hand.

Chapter 3

We suddenly heard a cracking sound and saw when the roof broke and the whole house fell onto us. We didn't get hurt, of course, and it only took us one-tenth of a second to find our way outside.

"We still have to break three more houses to beat Emmett and Rosalie," Edward said laughing and then he kissed me.

I smiled at him and started digging to find some clothes for me and Edward. Even though I was very beautiful now since I became a vampire I didn't feel good being naked outside and I didn't want somebody to see my husband naked if they would walk by. I was supposed to be the only person alive that had seen him naked.

"Why do we have to put our clothes on?" he asked me. "There is no one around and it is wonderful to see you naked outside and see the wind in your hair. Don't you like seeing me like this?"

"Of course I do!" I told him. "I'm just nervous somebody is going to see you naked and take you away from me."

"Don't worry about it Bella!" Edward said teasing. "You know no one thinks I'm pretty now when they know I belong to you. Everybody will think I'm ugly and only look at you."

I through his clothes at him and kissed him a quick and romantic kiss.

"How are we going to tell the other Cullen's that we broke our wedding present we got from them?" I asked Edward.

"It will be fine!" Edward told me while he put his clothes on. "It's not only Emmett and Rosalie that have broken their wedding present-house. Alice and Jasper broke their house five times, they are just so embarrassed that they didn't dare to tell you or anyone else than Carlisle and Esme. I found it out when I heard Carlisle and Esme thinking about it."

"Okay honey I won't worry about it anymore!" I told him. "But only if you tell them."

"I love you!" Edward said laughing. Then he kissed me, the kiss was so passionate that I forgot everything else than me and him.

Chapter 4

"Could we get a new house?" Edward asked at the dinner table.

"Did you break yours?" Emmett, Edwards "brother" asked. He was doing everything he could so he wouldn't laugh because he wasn't allowed to make jokes about my and Edwards sex life after I won him in arm-wrestling.

"Well... there was a little accident," Edward said. I couldn't help smiling at him. It was so obvious that he had been practicing the whole day what he should say so he wouldn't upset me.

"Sure, the house wasn't very strong so we figured out that it would break someday," Esme told us.

"Thank you so much!" I said and smiled at Edward.

"How did your house break?" Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, asked.

"Umm... Nessie ran into one of the walls and it started breaking," Edward said.

"I didn't do anything!" Renesmee said. She was sitting next to Jake at the dinner table. When I looked at him I saw that his face was bright red. Maybe I should have thought about that a boy who used to love me was sitting at the table when we were talking about that me and my husband broke our house when we were having sex.

"I'm sorry Nessie," Edward said. "I shouldn't have blamed it on you. It was me that ran into the wall. I was just embarrassing."

"Oh please dad you can stop lying now!" Nessie said. "Even though I'm only a couple of months old I understand a lot. You know as well as I do that I am very mature for my age. Jake has also told me that the reason why our house is broken is that you were having S-E-X and that made you break the house. You must know that I'm not always asleep when you start making those weird noises you make the whole night which sound like you are in pain or if you are having a massage."

Me, Edward and Jake got red as a tomato but the others laughed. I had never been as embarrassed in my both lives and I even used to be clumsy and had bad-luck!

"So there is some passion between you two," Emmett said. "You just had to break a house. I'm surprised you are wearing clothes right now, you could have skipped coming to our dinner-meeting. Have you by the way heard how many vampires you need to break a house? Two, only if they are having sex. Have you heard how many vampires you need to..."

Even though Emmett had made a promise to not make fun of me and Edward's sex life he clearly couldn't stop. I stood up, moved my shield so Edward could hear my thoughts and told him to come with me and then I thanked Esme for being so nice to be willing to give us a new house.

Chapter 5

"Why is he doing this to us?" I asked Edward.

"He just loves that all the sex jokes aren't about him anymore," Edward told me.

"I still think we should get back at him somehow because he broke our promise," I told him.

"We could put a recorder in their bedroom which would record what they were doing the whole night and play it loud the next night," Edward said.

"That's actually a brilliant idea Edward," I said. "I hope that will teach them not to make fun of our sex life."

I was feeling horrible. Renesmee had only been able to speak a few words but now she suddenly could speak and understand everything and the worst thing was that when I and Edward were having sex she wasn't asleep. How could this happen? She was only a couple of months old and she knew what sex was. I was also really mad at Jake for telling her about all this. Why was everybody teasing us about this when they had done the same? Emmett and Rosalie had broken at least three houses and Alice and Jasper had broken five houses. I and Edward had only broken one house and everybody was laughing at us. It wasn't fair. I just wanted everything to be like it was one day ago. I still thing that it was all maybe worth it because the sex we had when the house broke was the best sex we have ever had. I thought sex couldn't be any better but it clearly could. It was wonderful.

Edward went to the store to buy a recorder, the Cullens already had one but he didn't want to use that one. Then Edward put the recorder in Rosalie's and Emmett's bedroom and pressed the record button. Edward and I relaxed in the Cullen's guest bedroom and Renesmee slept in a bed next to us. We had decided not to have sex tonight because we didn't want anybody to hear us and I was still so embarrassed. We had decided just to talk the whole night. After talking for two hours I couldn't focus anymore. The only thing in my mind was the memory of Edward naked and us having sex. I saw that Edward wasn't focusing on our conversation either. I wanted to have sex with him so badly. I wanted his smooth, velvet, white, wonderful, strong, naked body to be on top of mine and feel his thing inside my uterus. I wanted to feel his tongue inside my mouth and his lips pressed to mine. I wanted his hands in my hair and I wanted my hands in his hair. I wanted him so badly, I couldn't focus on anything else than how much I wanted him.

Chapter 6

Last night was a long night. I thought the morning would never come. I wanted to have sex with Edward so badly that I couldn't even have a fun conversation with him. I really hoped this was all worth it, I hoped our tape with Rosalie and Emmett was going to be humiliating for them so they wouldn't make jokes about me and Edward's sex life anymore. I also really wanted to get back at Jake for telling Renesmee about what we were doing. I would have to have a sex-talk with her to tell her why I and her dad were having sex. It was so humiliating.

"Are you all right, love?" Edward asked me when I was changing clothes. "You look tired and worried. Don't you look forward to getting back at Emmett and Rosalie?"

"I'm just so embarrassed!" I told him. "I want to hurt Jake and Emmett. They didn't have any right to talk about our sex-life to anyone. I also missed you so much tonight. How do you feel?"

"I am embarrassed too but probably not as embarrassed as you because I know all of the other's secrets and they are a lot worse than ours," Edward told me. "But I also missed you so much tonight love and I don't believe that you could possibly have wanted me more than I wanted you."

"No, I'm sure I wanted you more!" I told him.

"Hi mommy and hi daddy!" Renesmee said.

"Nessie, how did you get out of bed?" Edward asked her.

"I climbed out of bed," Renesmee told him and smiled her beautiful and cute smile that made everybody melt. "Can I go and see Jake now?"

"You can go and see Jake in a while but first mommy and daddy need to talk to you," I told her.

"Sure mommy!" Renesmee said and sat down on the couch.

"We need to talk to you about what Jake told you yesterday!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6

Last night was a long night. I thought the morning would never come. I wanted to have sex with Edward so badly that I couldn't even have a fun conversation with him. I really hoped this was all worth it, I hoped our tape with Rosalie and Emmett was going to be humiliating for them so they wouldn't make jokes about me and Edward's sex life anymore. I also really wanted to get back at Jake for telling Renesmee about what we were doing. I would have to have a sex-talk with her to tell her why I and her dad were having sex. It was so humiliating.

"Are you all right, love?" Edward asked me when I was changing clothes. "You look tired and worried. Don't you look forward to getting back at Emmett and Rosalie?"

"I'm just so embarrassed!" I told him. "I want to hurt Jake and Emmett. They didn't have any right to talk about our sex-life to anyone. I also missed you so much tonight. How do you feel?"

"I am embarrassed too but probably not as embarrassed as you because I know all of the other's secrets and they are a lot worse than ours," Edward told me. "But I also missed you so much tonight love and I don't believe that you could possibly have wanted me more than I wanted you."

"No, I'm sure I wanted you more!" I told him.

"Hi mommy and hi daddy!" Renesmee said.

"Nessie, how did you get out of bed?" Edward asked her.

"I climbed out of bed," Renesmee told him and smiled her beautiful and cute smile that made everybody melt. "Can I go and see Jake now?"

"You can go and see Jake in a while but first mommy and daddy need to talk to you," I told her.

"Sure mommy!" Renesmee said and sat down on the couch.

"We need to talk to you about what Jake told you yesterday!" I said to her. "First I need you to tell me exactly what he told you!"

"I promised I wouldn't say!" Renesmee said.

"I won't tell him that you told us," I told her.

"Jake asked me when I had woken up because I woke him up so early," Renesmee said. "I told him I woke up some hours ago when mommy and daddy were making a lot of noises. Then he asked me what kind of noises and I tried to make the exact same noises as you made. Jake made me stop some seconds later and said that he couldn't believe that you were having sex right in front of me. I asked him what sex was and he said that I should always call it S-E-X and it was something grownups do for fun. When our house broke he told me that it was because you were having S-E-X, it was so obvious. That's why I said all this while we were all at the dinner table. Sorry I don't know why it is such a big deal."

"Renesmee it's no big deal," I told her. "It's just that Jake wasn't allowed to tell you that and you should talk about the noises you hear at night and when you wake up at nights you can wake me and your father up, you don't have to sit alone and listen to us making noises."

"Okay, so you two aren't mad at me?" Renesmee asked.

"No, we aren't!" Edward told her. "Come here, give us a hug." Then we all hugged. It was wonderful.

Chapter 7

Edward and I went with Renesmee to Jake. He was so happy to see her but when he saw me and Edward he looked serious. Edward nodded his head and told him that we were going home. On our way home he told me that Jake was apologizing for telling Nessie everything.

Now, when Renesmee wasn't home, Edward and I could play our tape of Emmett and Rosalie.

All the Cullens sat down at the dinner table and started talking, just as we always did around seven o'clock because it was a good place to have a family meeting and I was still a very young vampire so Carlisle always wanted to know how I was feeling and how hard it was not to eat humans.

-"Emmett, how are you feeling?" I asked. Emmett looked at me with a weird expression.

-"I'm fine, why?" Emmett asked.

-"It just seemed like you and Rosalie weren't feeling so good last night, or were you just having S-E-X?" I asked.

-"Ha ha, very funny Bella," Emmett said bored. I looked at Edward and he gave me a sign that I could continue as we had planned.

-"I'm not surprised that you two sleep in the house not your individual house because the individual house breaks so easily and it is so much harder to break a big house," I said. "Edward and I couldn't relax tonight as we had planned because of the noises from your room."

I saw that Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were smiling amused. They had probably been hoping that Edward and I would try to get back at Rosalie and Emmett. Edward was feeling amazing. He had wanted to tease Rosalie and Emmett for so long. I was dying to continue because if Edward was smiling so beautifully now, I couldn't even imagine how breathtaking his smile would be later.

-"Bella, they probably can't hear how they sound so could you help me telling them?" Edward said, just like we had planned.

-"Sure," I said. "Weren't the voices like Ooohhhhhhhh, Oh Emmett, faster?

-"Oh Rosalie, oh my god!" Edward continued smiling.

-"What do you think Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper?" I asked. "Were the voices like this or were they more like this?" I played what Edward and I had recorded. It was really embarrassing but both Emmett and Rosalie looked so embarrassed. Suddenly Edward gave me a quick look which I knew directly that meant that I should press stop.

Emmett and Rosalie stood quickly up from their chairs and walked to their room. I thought it was wonderful to get back at them but I couldn't help feeling embarrassed. I thought we had teased them way too much. Edward also looked worried but I didn't dare to ask him why.

-"Did you think it was too much?" I asked Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle embarrassed.

-"No, it was so much fun!" Alice and Jasper said. "They totally deserved it."

I started to feel better until Esme continued.

-"It was a little bit too much," Esme said. "They deserved it because they had been teasing you two but now you can't be mad anymore at them because what you did was just as bad." Carlisle nodded which told me he agreed with Esme.

What Esme said only made me feel worse. I wanted to get back at Emmett and Rose but I didn't want to hurt them and I definitely didn't want to be as evil to them as they had been to us. I excused myself and Edward and said that we needed to relax; it had been hard to explain all this to Renesmee.

-"Oh Edward I feel so terrible!" I told him. "I should never have said anything. I'm a horrible, terrible, evil, disgusting, bad and awful person. Why did I say anything?"

-"Don't worry about that honey," Edward said. "You didn't say anything they didn't deserve to hear."

-"Why are you so nervous then?" I asked him.

-"Sit down!" Edward said. I sat down. "Rosalie was really mad because she told Emmett yesterday that he shouldn't have said anything, I just didn't know it before we had said almost everything we had planned. Emmett promised her that it was no big deal; we would understand that it was just a joke. But now Rosalie thinks we will continue teasing them for a long time. I'm just afraid they will break up."

-"No!" I shouted. "They would never break up, it's Emmett and Rosalie. They are perfect together! They should always be together! They wouldn't break up, right."

-"I'm not sure honey..." Edward said. I didn't hear the rest because I was already running towards Rosalie and Emmett's room to apologize.

-"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said anything, I'm so sorry," I said almost crying as I opened the door but there was no one there. I lied down and started crying. What had I done?

Chapter 8

-"Bella," Edward said. He was sitting next to where I lied. "Bella! Love! It's okay! Don't cry honey! It's not your fault."

-"Yes it is," I said and kept crying.

-"No, love it isn't!" Edward told me. "It's very unlikely that they have broken up and if they have it's not your fault, it would have happened even though you wouldn't have said anything."

-"No they wouldn't have!" I said. "They are perfect together and if they broke up, who will be next? Will we be next?" The thought of me and Edward breaking up made me cry even harder.

-"Of course not," Edward said. "Honey, Emmett and Rosalie are perfect together now but they haven't always been this close. We are soul mates, we are meant to be together for all eternity. There is no way we would ever break up. You don't have to worry, don't you remember what I promised you when I proposed to you." The mention of his proposal made me stop crying for a second and I smiled when I reminded me what he had said.

-"You promised me that you will love me forever," I said.

-"Yes I did," Edward said. "I'm absolutely sure that I will love you forever. When you aren't next to me, even though it is just for a second, I miss you so much. If we didn't have Nessie we wouldn't be anywhere else than in our house, talking, having sex and kissing. But Nessie just makes me love you more. Because of her we are more like a family. I try to believe that you will also love me forever."

-"Of course I'll love you forever Edward!" I told him. "When you went away from me I was feeling terrible for months. I couldn't breathe. I wasn't myself. You are the person who makes me who I am. There is no way I would ever stop loving you. I will always love you more than anybody loves anyone."

Edward kissed me and we hugged for a while.

-"Let's go and get Nessie!" Edward said. "Who knows what Jacob would do if he would be alone with her for too long..."

-"Edward, stop it!" I said. "Don't remind me that Jake and Renesmee will ever have sex, they will be naked in front of each other. Ew!

-"Sorry!" Edward said smiling. "You didn't want me to remind you?"

-"Come on we have to get her NOW!" I said smiling. "Then we have to find Rosalie and Emmett and see if they are okay."

We were on our way to Jake when Edward's phone suddenly started ringing. Edward picked it up.

-"Hi Jake!" he said. Why was Jake calling Edward? "I don't hear what you're saying. You are talking way to fast. What about Nessie...? No...? When...? And you didn't see anything?...We are on our way!"

I was dying to hear what Jake had been saying. What about Nessie? What had happened? Edward started running. I ran to.

- "What happened, honey?" I asked him.

-"Jake can't find Nessie?" He answered.

WHAT?


End file.
